Artist☆Live Pretty Cure
Artist☆Live Pretty Cure is a precure series by Aihana Akari. The theme's motifs are mixed (art, flowers, fruit, sweets, idols/music, love, butterflies, princesses, candy, magic, and space.) Plot See: Artist☆Live Pretty Cure/Episodes Hi! I'm Jennah! I wanna become a PreCure! I watch PreCure, but I still idolize all them precures. Cure Blossom, Cure Melody, Cure Dream, Cure Marine, Cure Peach, but I can't decide! Oh well, then I found a PreCure Charm Bracelet, and it has the stuff on it that had only one charm: a Heart Charm. We need more for each PreCure: a Rose Charm, a Butterfly Charm, a Peach Charm, a Music Note Charm, and more! Then I became a PreCure named Cure Loving! Now I'll save the world from evil! Cures Jennah Koehler/ - An 11 year old girl from the United States who idolizes precure. She wants to become one, but doesn't know who. Then she got a magical bracelet and the Heart Charm that made her into a Cure! Her alter ego is , and her theme color is hotpink. See Jennah Koehler (A☆LPC) Akari (Butter) Hoshimiya/ - A 10 year old girl who is Jennah's BFF, and from US also. She loves Aikatsu! and roleplays as Ichigo Hoshimiya and Akari Ozora. She got the PreCure Charm Bracelet and the Music Note Charm, and she became a PreCure. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is deeppink, with her sub color being yellow. Akari "Butter" Hoshmiya (A☆LPC) Ichigo (Unicorn) Amahane/ - An 11 year old girl who is literally possibly Butter's cousin. She loves Star Twinkle Precure and Aikatsu! and roleplays as Hikaru Hoshina,Ichigo Hoshimiya,Akari Ozora and Amahane Madoka. She got the PreCure Charm Bracelet and the Star Charm, and she became a PreCure. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is lavender pink. Unicorn Hoshimiya (A☆LPC) Eva Crystallen/ - A 11 year old girl who is a big fan of Nozomi Yumehara and Love Live, and from US also. She roleplays as many people. She got the PreCure Charm Bracelet and the Rose Charm, and she became a PreCure. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is green. Eva Crystallen (A☆LPC) May Harukaze/ - A 11 year old girl who is Eva's best friend, and from US also. She roleplays as many people. She got the PreCure Charm Bracelet and the Flower Charm, and she became a PreCure. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is blue. May Harukaze (A☆LPC) Hoshina Amira(Hisakawa Ayuna)/ - A 14 year old girl who is a big fan of Aikatsu!, Star Twinkle PreCure also and Cure Milky, and from US also. She roleplays as Raki Kiseki also. She got the PreCure Charm Bracelet and the Star Charm, and she became a PreCure. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is orchid. Hisakawa Ayuna (A☆LPC) Fairies Kokoro- Jennah's fairy partner. A pink female bunny. She loves Jennah and takes care of her, and also is basically 9 years old. Laalo- Butter's fairy partner. A orange male cat. He wants to keep Butter safe from terrible things happening to her, and is also 9 years old. Unina- Unicorn's fairy partner. A white female unicorn who wants to protect Unicorn and is Laalo's cousin. She is 8 years old. Emerald- Eva's fairy partner. A green female dog who wants to protect Eva from meanies. She is 8 years old. Yukiro- May's fairy partner. A blue male dog who is Emerald's older brother, who is 12 years old. He wants to protect Eva, May and Emerald. Hoshi- Amira's fairy partner. A purple female bear who wants to keep Amira safe from predators. Hoshi is 11 years old. Trivia * Amira is the only one who is not underage, but you are never underage to be a Cure! * The series was modelled after these users: Jennah=User:JennahCureAnimeMiraculous, Butter=User:ButterLove248/User:CureButter248/User:ButterChan248, Unicorn=User:CureUnicornAikatsuIdol/User:Unicorn60, Eva=User:EvaCrystalHeart, May=User:Cure May Bot, and Amira=User:StarryShimmer/User:Gogofun9999. Category:♡~Aihana Akari Fanseries~♡ Category:JennahCureAnimeMiraculous Category:User:JennahCureAnimeMiraculous Category:CureButter248 Category:ButterChan248 Category:Unicorn60 Category:EvaCrystalHeart Category:Cure May Bot Category:Gogofun9999 Category:StarryShimmer